The Fate of Starro Part 1
The Fate of Starro Part 1 is the unofficial forty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate April 2, 2010 Plot A voiceover tells the story with Ben as Way Big defeating Vilgax, as Rath defeating Sublimino, as Diamondhead defeating the Circus Freak Trio, as XLR8 defeating Dr. Animo, and as Fourarms defeating Vulkanus, then Hero Poses of Alien X, Goop, Diamondhead, Nanomech, Big Chill, Arcticguana, Brainstorm, Fourarms, Heatblast, Humongousaur, Swampfire, and Chromastone appear, then in the present, Grandpa Max, Tetrax Shard, Wes Green, Magister Prior GilHil, and Blurr battle Starro-controlled Plumbers. The Starros already have beaten Wes, Tetrax, and Blurr, but Max and GilHil defeated them all. Unfortunately for Max and GilHil, Starro has steal then, including Tetrax, Blurr, and Wes. The Trio in Ben's house realize that there's been an increase in meteor strikes and a strange signal from Bellwood. Kevin realizes that it's the third, and remembers that something huge happens to that day. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember exactly what, and makes a exit. Ben and Gwen continue the analysis but discover that Faceless Hunter has arrived in the Ben's house. The alien warrior informs Ben and Gwen that the signal is a homing beacon to bring its master to Earth. Faceless Hunter attaches one of the Starro drones to James Earl Ray, and Ben attempts to slow him down as Big Chill. When his own weapons don't work, Ben uses Diamondhead, Cannonbolt, Swampfire, and Spidermonkey. Next he uses Humongousaur after Faceless Hunter. It quickly defeats and follows him and Gwen into the garage. Ben uses Lodestar to open fire with weaponry but Faceless Hunter is unaffected. He grabs Ben and prepares to attach a Starro, but Kevin returns to tell Ben and Gwen there's an invasion on that day in history. the two prepares to attack, narrowly avoiding possession. Faceless Hunter teleports away, and warns them that Earth has already fallen. Across the planet, Cartoon Characters attach Starros to the civilians. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin watch the gathering horde of people falling under the aliens' control. The trio watch from a rooftop and realize they need an army. Professor Paradox arrives and sends a signal to all unaffected Plumbers and makes contact with Spider-Man, Cooper, Reiny, and Verdona. Kevin is unimpressed and Ben admits that they may not be much, but they are Earth's only hope for survival. Ben informs them that they have to disable the signal before the primary Starro arrives. The trio and their allies arrive at Downtown Bellwood but find the controlled Cartoon Characters waiting for them. Spider-Man and Gwen get to the signal device but the Starro-Controlled Beast and Double D thwart their efforts to destroy it. The other Cartoon Characters are soon outnumbered, and Ben comes face-to-face with Julie, his girlfriend. Gwen and Spider-Man defeat Beast and Double D, but an image of Faceless Hunter appears to inform them that they're too late. The alien destroys the transmitter device and watches from space as Ben as Big Chill evolves into Ultimate Big Chill. Ben orders his teammates to retreat and they slip away via the sewers. The team go to Laboratory and Professor Paradox analyzes the captive Ship. He realizes that the Starro drones are absorbing energy and passing it onto their master. Before they can remove it, the possessed Ship gains consciousness. Starro speaks through him, informing them that it has conquered thousands of planets for millennia, and will soon be there. After Ship passes out, the team go to the roof and watch the giant Starro descends from the sky. They launch an attack but Starro is too powerful for them, and Faceless Hunter arrives to attack Ben and Kevin directly. Starro smashes Cooper, Paradox, Reiny, Verdona, and Gwen down through the street and then starts feeding. The team below avoids damage when Cooper creates gravity to save them. They then change to their civilian identities to blend into the crowd. Above, Faceless Hunter continues his assault on Ben as Rath and Kevin, and explains that he agreed to serve as Starro's herald in return for the safety of his people. He ignores their suggestion that they ally together and opens fire. Gwen and the others get some of the unaffected humans to safety, but Starro seems them and starts draining the team's energies. They change to their alien identities but Gwen is taken over before she changes into her Anofite form. As Faceless Hunter continues his attack, Ben transforms into Spidermonkey, then evolve into Ultimate Spidermonkey and tries to cocoon Faceless Hunter without his success. The alien admits that he finds Ben intriguing, much to the hero's surprise. Cooper realizes that there's a limit to the power the drones can hold, and overloads the drone on Gwen's face. When she is free from the control, she fuses with her grandmother into a Anodite Woman to hit Starro and he is overwhelmed, crashing to the world. Faceless Hunter realizes his master has been defeated, but informs Ben and Kevin that he has a new weapon. He knocks out the Kevin and grabs Ben as Goop (Ultimatrix turned off) as they teleport away. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox *Cooper Daniels *Verdona Tennyson *Reinrassic lll *Spider-Man Villains *Vilgax (flashback) *Sublimino (flashback) *Acid Breath (flashback) *Frightwig (flashback) *Thumbskull (flashback) *Dr. Animo (flashback) *Vulkanus (flashback) *James Earl Ray *Faceless Hunter *Starro **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Spyke **Wolverine **Storm **Rogue **Beast **Shadowcat **Nightcrawler **Iceman **Cannonball **Magma **Jubilee **Wolfsbane **Multiple Man **Berzerker **Sunspot **Ed **Double D **Eddy **Kevin **Sarah **Jimmy **Nazz **Rolf **Johnny **Static **Gear **Alan Albright **Helen Wheels **Manny Armstrong **Pierce **Zak Saturday **Drew Saturday **Doc Saturday **Fiskerson **Komodo **Zon **Doyle Blackwell **Scooby-Doo **Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley **Dexter **DeeDee **Johnny Bravo **Blossum **Bubbles **Buttercup **Courage **Buck **Larry 3000 **Otto Osworth **Billy **Mandy **Grim **Samurai Jack **Mac **Bloo **Wilt **Edguardo **Coco **Juniper Lee **Lazlo **Raj **Clam **Jake Spidermonkey **Adam Lyon **Numbah 1 **Numbah 2 **Numbah 3 **Numbah 4 **Numbah 5 **Grandpa Max **Wes Green **Magister Prior GilHil **Tetrax Shard **Blurr **Aquatus **Carl Tennyson **Sandra Tennyson **Frank Tennyson **Lili Tennyson **Ken Tennyson **Cash **JT **Angel **Colossus **Gambit **X-23 **Chowder **Mung Daal **Shnitzel **Truffles **Flapjack **K'nuckles **Julie Yamamoto **Ship Aliens Used *Way Big (flashback) *Rath (flashback) *Diamondhead (flashback) *XLR8 (flashback) *Fourarms (flashback) *Big Chill/Ultimate Big Chill (x2) *Diamondhead (present) *Cannonbolt *Swampfire *Spidermonkey/Ultimate Spidermonkey (x2) *Humongousaur *Jetray (x2) *Rath (present) *Goop Category:Episodes